


Upon The Shadow 阴影之上-序章

by GingerAndGinger



Series: Upon the Shadow 阴影之上 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 现代原创猎梦AU，可能存在较大OOC





	Upon The Shadow 阴影之上-序章

铁灰色的高墙仿佛永无止境地延伸着，一名着西装的男子在迷宫般曲折的墙壁间穿行，有时他是听从着耳机里的指示，但更多时候他是靠着直觉在寻觅通路。  
初来乍到的迷路者也许会为墙上不时显现的一些门雀跃不已。那些门有大有小，有装饰繁复华丽的，也有简陋至极、仿佛一碰就要散架，也许可以称之为柴门的门。迷路者们往往会眼前一亮，仿佛在这冰冷的监牢里找到救命稻草一般飞奔过去。实际上那些门有些打不开，有些打得开，没人知道那一扇扇门后面可能出现什么东西，唯一可以确定的是那些东西绝不会穿过门进入到迷宫当中。  
但如果进入门中，那一切就天翻地覆。  
当迷路者因打不开门而绝望时，识路者一般只会在一旁暗暗讥笑，哀叹失去了看好戏的机会。也有有能力的，直接开门诱导那些无知的迷路者进去。那些迷路者上一瞬还在因得到他人的帮助而感激涕零，下一瞬他们就完完全全从这个硕大的迷宫中失去了踪影。他们和出现时一样迅速地消失了。

男人不是迷路者。

他似乎很是熟练地在曲折的道路上七拐八弯，有时匆匆和几个外貌各异的人擦肩而过。随着时间流逝，男人的脸上却从未出现过丝毫不耐烦或其他任何表情的波动。直到周遭墙壁的灰色逐渐变浅，隐隐约约有人交谈的声音，男人才露出稍纵即逝的放松表情。  
男人深知迷宫是活动的，或者说，是活的。你可以说它瞬息万变，因为它的道路每时每刻都在改变，灰墙或延伸或收缩，改变着迷宫本来的面目。对所有人，迷宫都一视同仁，拒人千里之外，陌生又疏离。你却又可以说它从未改变。因为所有通达的道路都指向同一处。  
Haytham要找的地方。

与外围环境柔和但冰冷的光线不同，内部的灯光强硬而刺眼，无情地侵入每一条可能存在阴影的缝隙。  
由矮墙围成的一块空地上，失去影子的人们三三两两聚成一堆。Haytham眯起灰蓝色的眼睛环顾四周，映入眼帘的不出意外又是大大小小形态各异的门。  
新成员的加入并未在人群中激起任何波澜，偶有几个，也是匆匆瞟一眼就回头继续做自己手里的活计。因此Haytham并没有太大困难就找到了一扇普普通通的门前。  
门锁着。Haytham伸出左手轻轻叩响门板，这声音仿佛鞭炮般在墙壁间回响，惹得靠近的路人纷纷侧目。  
他在门前等待了一会，门却完全没有要打开的样子。Haytham皱起眉头，接着露出一个意味深长的表情，作势要踹。  
突如其来地，像有人拨动了调节亮度的开关般，周遭的环境暗了一个度，未知的身影从Haytham右后方窜出发起突袭。  
Haytham侧身一闪躲过了第一记袭击，右手手刀随后跟上，却被对方一个灵巧的翻滚躲过。不等Haytham稍作喘息，袭击者又发动了第二波攻势，狠狠地扫向他的小腿。Haytham一个踉跄差点倒地，却也给自己制造了擒住对方的机会。  
那人却像是很熟悉Haytham的打斗方式似的在最后一刻扭转了被抓住的局面。Haytham意义不明地轻笑一声道：“闹够没有，Shay Cormac。”  
“那你呢，Christopher Gist？”  
“Haytham”立刻像泄了气的皮球一样耷拉下来，Shay倚在墙边嘲笑地看着对方的五官和衣物逐渐变形，露出Chris本来的面目。  
“说吧，又是哪出了错。”Chris叉起双手不服地瞪向Shay，后者笑嘻嘻地回望着他，换了个姿势，正要开口却被Chris挥手打断：“让我猜猜，口音？战斗方式？遣词造句？”见Shay一副笑得直不起腰来的模样，他作势板起脸说：“都不是，那是什么？”  
“Haytham是左撇子。”Shay好心提醒道。  
“我刚刚敲门是……哦，懂了，所以你才从右后方靠过来，”Chris不满地在鼻子里哼哼，“你就不怕这是个圈套，来的人既不是我也不是Haytham？”  
“除了你们俩没人能在这找到我。”Shay摇头道。  
“你啊，”Chris叹了口气，“还是老样子。”  
“你也没变，伪装还是要露马脚。”Shay毫不客气地回敬。  
Chris装作凶狠的样子在喉咙上比划一道，赚来Shay的一个白眼。  
“不说了，我人都到这了你还不请我进去坐坐？”Chris意有所指地看向先前那扇门。  
“请便，不嫌寒舍鄙陋就行。”Shay怪里怪气地开着玩笑，赚得了Chris在他胸口的一记重锤。

“所以部里上头那些老东西又有什么打算？”Shay小心地将茶杯上的缺口换了一个方向，端起茶托向后靠在一张并不十分舒适的沙发椅上。  
正在喝茶的Chris被他单刀直入的提问吓得呛了两口，好容易才缓过劲来放下茶杯说：“你其实可以换个不那么直接的提问方式。不过你怎么知道这些，谁走漏的风声？”  
“我不需要风声，你伪装成Haytham的样子来这里找我，意图还不明显吗？”  
“……也是，不过最近发生的事情你应该知道？”Chris放下茶杯，身体向前倾去。  
“是，最近失踪的猎梦人数量有点太多了，到处都在流传你们抹杀自由人的流言。”  
“而你知道失踪的猎人当中很大一部分是我们的人。”Chris长叹出声。  
“怎么？”  
“实际上，”他顿了顿，“整张非正常失踪名单上的所有人都和我们有千丝万缕的联系。”  
“有这么严重？”茶杯连着茶托被Shay放回东一块油污西一块灰尘的脏桌布上，“你们惹到什么人了吗？”  
“要是知道就好了，可目前……”Chris一副欲言又止的模样。  
“你说？”  
“好吧，所有的线索都指向C层。”  
“呵，”Shay重重地倒进沙发椅里，“所以你是来这里负责把我抓回去的。”  
“呃，他们的原话是‘请’。”  
“写作‘请’读作‘抓’，我知道。”Shay的白眼快飞上天去了，“这就是你假扮Haytham未遂的原因？”  
“你一定要加上那个‘未遂’吗？何况我已经在你的领地里了。”Chris颓废地缩回那张硬邦邦的椅子上。  
“好，那我也总结一下，我不可能回去。”Shay抱臂后仰。  
“没有商量余地吗……”  
Shay挥手打断了Chris的挣扎：“你明知道你的理由和手段不可能说服我。”  
“那我的呢？”  
无比熟悉的伦敦腔从Chris背后传来，那一瞬间他明显感到眼前的男人绷紧了肢体，然后深呼出气，逐渐放松下来，装作轻松地打招呼道：“好久不见，Grand Master。”  
“你也是，Shay。”Haytham从屋角的阴影里显现出形体，迈步上前到屋子中央。  
“嗯，看来没我什么事了？”Chris背对Haytham对Shay做了个鬼脸，伸手拉开左手边墙上不知何时出现的拉链，说了声：“晚点见！”便迈进那道缝隙中没了踪影。  
老东西还是喜欢这种花里胡哨的退场方式。Shay在心里换着方式暗骂Chris骂了好几遍。  
“怎么，不也请我喝杯茶？”Haytham坦然地坐到Chris之前那把椅子上。  
“请便，只要大团长不嫌弃。”  
Shay透过茶杯的热气仔细打量着Haytham，一年半的时间并未让Haytham改变什么，一样的服饰，熟悉的气质和仪态，就好像时间从未从他身上流逝过。他坐在那张廉价又肮脏的扶手椅上，却还像坐在部门里他舒适的专属办公椅上一样过分优雅，高高在上。  
“我是来请你回去的。”Haytham直接挑开了话题。  
“不，你先说你什么时候进来的怎么进来的？”Shay头疼地摆摆手。  
“跟在Chris后面。”Haytham回答的方式像在责难Shay为什么没有早点意识到这个问题。  
“好吧，那你又有什么能动请我回去的理由？”  
“我没有。”Haytham举起茶杯抿了一小口。  
Shay瞪着眼前这个能以“优雅”二字完美概括的男人，看他搁下茶杯，上身微向前倾把下巴轻放在交叉的十指上，然后望进Shay的眼睛。  
“只不过这不是来自你前上司的命令，也不是SSS的一个胁迫。它是我作为Haytham Kenway对Shay Cormac的个人请求。”  
Haytham的余光留意到墙上壁纸花纹的骤变，那些原本生硬庸俗的花纹突然变得棱角分明，乃至有些模糊的狰狞。他没有移开目光，只是静静地凝视Shay的眼底。  
“我会考虑。”Shay扭头移开自己的眼睛，“把茶喝完，你可以走了。”  
Haytham看着Shay拉开刚才墙上一扇原先并不存在的门，跨进并消失在里面。他举起先前的茶杯一饮而尽。杯底的茶渣隐隐约约勾勒出一朵牵牛花的轮廓。  
他的任务还没有结束，但Haytham已经能预料到结果。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个新长篇的尝试……希望自己能坚持下去。  
> 这是个去年暑假就开始考虑的au，虽然现在的面目已经和当初全然不同。  
> 以及，习惯了原作，再放到现代叫Gist的名字 Chris，真的是太奇怪了……但叫姓又不合逻辑orz。  
> 再次证明自己是打戏苦手，三行就没了。


End file.
